


A Different Genre

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2018 [5]
Category: Black Lightning (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Iris West, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Iris West grew up in Freedland across the street from Anissa Pierce. She still starts reporting on superheroes.





	A Different Genre

**Author's Note:**

> i'm two episodes behind on both black lightning and the flash right now, so hopefully nothing happened in black lightning that makes this characterization completely wonky.
> 
> tiny implications of westallen and then mentioned barrisco. that's about it hope y'all enjoy

Anissa Pierce loves Iris West. That much has been clear for a long time.

They grew up across the street from each other, bonding over a mutual, deeply held desire to make the world better. 

Falling in love hadn't been expected, but it had been welcome. Not only by Anissa and Iris but by their entire families too. They had been family friends for so long that her dad trusted Anissa with his daughter and the Pierces trusted Iris with theirs, which is saying a lot coming from the three parents. Even Wally and Jennifer thought that they were a good match for each other. 

Their only complaint is that Anissa and Iris make each other more reckless. Neither of their fathers appreciate that aspect of the relationship too much. Joe West quit the police force when he realized how corrupt it had gotten instead of trying to change it, so he doesn't see why Iris is so hellbent on putting herself in danger to save the world. 

Iris wants to find the truth and Anissa fights to make that truth better. Together they make a formidable team. They attend protests together as frequently as they can and Iris reports on all of them on her blog. Black Lives Matter. Gay Rights. Immigrant and Refugee Rights. It seems that in this day and age, there's a never ending supply of things to protest against, even on the local level. Maybe  _especially_ on the local level. 

Despite their best efforts, things in Freedland just get worse around them. But, miracle of miracles, when Anissa and Jennifer are in trouble, Black Lightning comes out of retirement to save them. 

"Black Lightning's Back," Iris declares on her blog. Her blog has always been about uncovering the truth in Freedland and promoting social justice. Now it just has a superhero focus too. 

She doesn't feel like promoting Black Lightning on her blog should be that big of a deal. Apparently, both of Anissa's parents disagree. She never felt unwelcome at a Pierce family dinner until the one right after Black Lightning's return. 

"So, Iris," Lynn says, "Black Lightning's back?" 

"It's a good headline, right? A group contacted me about using it as the hook in their new song." 

"It is a good headline," Lynn admits, "but don't you think it's a little dangerous to write about Black Lightning? People might think you know him-" She sends a brief look to her husband "-It could make you more of a target." 

"He saved Anissa and Jennifer," Iris says, "I'd think people would assume he knew t _hem_ before they'd think he knew me." 

"Possibly," Lynn says, "if that's the case, it's putting them in more danger." She sends another look Jefferson's way. 

"Well," Jennifer says, "I sure appreciate it. I don't care if it puts me in a little danger. It's better off than I'd be if he hadn't." Jennifer's trying to put on a brave face, but Iris can tell that she's shaken. She's known Jennifer her whole life, and she's been almost a little sister to Iris herself. Jennifer is thinking about what could have happened to her if Black Lightning  _hadn't_ saved her, and it's a terrifying thing to contemplate. 

"I just wish he'd saved more of us," Anissa says, "there are still so many girls trapped there, suffering." That's one of the things that Iris loves about Anissa. She's always thinking about the greater good, always trying to make the world better. 

"But none of them are here in this room," Jefferson says, smiling a little, "we gotta be grateful for that." 

"He'll save more, eventually," Anissa says, "that's what heroes do." 

"Who said Black Lightning's a hero?" Lynn asks. 

"Black Lightning is bringing hope back to the city," Iris says, "that makes him a hero in my book." 

"Yeah, if I had super powers, I would do anything I could to help," Anissa says, brave as always, "I think we should be celebrating Black Lightning." Her mother smiles tightly.

"I think Black Lightning's just a fool in armor, putting himself and everyone around him at risk." 

"I think you're wrong," Anissa says. There's a moment of long, uncomfortable silence before Jefferson breaks it. 

"So," he says, "who wants dessert?" The topic is not brought up again. 

 

That doesn't mean that the topic is dead. Black Lightning is back, he's saving the day, and Iris and Anissa are going to help him. 

Iris doesn't stop. Anissa doesn't stop. Somehow, in all of this crazy, they're going to save the day. They have to. 

Iris reports. Anissa protests. Lather. Rinse. Repeat 

Until, of course, the lather step is changed a little bit. Anissa takes Iris out to the junkyard and Iris follows her, even though she doesn't understand what Anissa wants. 

"I think I have superpowers," Anissa tells her nervously. She looks like she's afraid Iris won't believe her. Iris, however, has no trouble believing Anissa might have superpowers. it's not like she hasn't reported on Black Lightning herself. 

"Alright," Iris says, "so you brought me here to show me?" Anissa nods. Then she shows her. Anissa shows her _everything_. Everything is a lot. Everything is enough for Anissa to become a superhero. 

"Damn," Iris says. 

"Yeah," Anissa says. 

"Do you have a name yet?" Iris asks, "I need to know what to write on the headlines." Anissa smiles at her widely. 

"I was thinking about Thunder," she says. They go back to Anissa's apartment, and Iris is still reeling a little. Anissa has superpowers. Anissa, the greatest person she knows, is going to make this city a better place. 

 Black Lightning better watch out. He has competition now. 

"Freedland is gonna be a freed land," Iris says. 

"That is the worst joke I've ever heard," Anissa teases. 

"It's not a joke. Come on, girl," she says smiling widely, "you've got a city to protect." 

"How do I even start?" Anissa asks. 

"Well, we've gotta get you a suit. My friend Barry works at S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City. He might be able to help us." Anissa rolls her eyes. 

"Puppy dog crush Barry?" 

"He doesn't still have a crush on me," Iris says, "he has a boyfriend." She hasn't met Cisco yet, but she's heard Barry talk about him. He seems pretty smitten. 

" _White flight_ Barry?" 

"You know that wasn't his fault. He was ten when his family moved away." 

"I just don't see why we have to ask _him_ ," Anissa grumbles. Iris can never tell if Anissa just genuinely doesn't like Barry or if it's just because of his old crush. Anissa and Barry never really got along, even when they were all kids. 

"Do you have a better option?" Iris asks. If Anissa has someone closer to home in mind, she'll be happy to change plans. She just thinks that Barry and his S.T.A.R. Labs friends seem like their best option at the moment. 

"No, I don't," Anissa admits. 

"Then we'll talk to Barry," Iris says, and then she puts her hands to her girlfriend's shoulders and looks her deep in the eyes, "and then, you can bring the thunder." 

"These jokes don't have the same spark they used to," Anissa jokes. 

"When I finally publish a story about you, people will meet it with thunderous applause," Iris says. Then, they both start laughing. The puns weren't really funny, but they're both laughing like they were the best jokes they ever heard. They make her think about the old comics they used to read as kids. 

Those were full of puns and funny villains that were defeated quickly and easily. There were no consequences, or few of them. Being a real life superhero isn't going to be like that for Anissa, and Iris won't be reporter in distress that she's always able to save without much to-do. 

Their life isn't going to be like that. Freedland is a real city full of real crime. People die here. If someone doesn't stop this, things will only get worse. There aren't going to be puns and spandex and wisecracking villains who don't pose a threat, but they can still make it better.

They can still be heroes, just heroes in a different genre. 


End file.
